


What They Deserve

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x22, AU where nothing bad happened, Cristal POV, M/M, Wedding, because Sam and Steven deserved a happy wedding, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: What if nothing bad happened at Sam and Steven’s wedding
Relationships: Steven Carrington/Sam Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	What They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got to the part in season 2 where Steven leaves and I needed this...I also don’t like not knowing the future so I looked up what happens with Steven later so I extra needed this

Cristal just barely made it to the ceremony. She had just caught Alexis kissing Hank and she knew there must have been something fishy going on.

But that was tomorrow’s problem.

Today was for Sam and Steven.

The ceremony went by faster than Cristal thought it would, but that was fine because of the look on Sam’s face when he and Steven were pronounced partners for life. She hadn’t seen him that happy in such a long time. Not since before they went on the run. This wasn’t his polite smile or his teasing one. This was his most genuine, real smile. It was full of so much love and emotion that it filled the room. His happiness washed over the room. Cristal loved Steven, truly she did, but with everything that’s happened recently, she wasn’t so sure about her Sammy marrying a Carrington. On top of all that, they’d only known each other for eight months, which Cristal didn’t think was nearly enough time to marry someone. But if Steven could make him smile like that, she approved. How could she not?

Sam insisted on pictures in the trophy room immediately after the ceremony, which meant Cristal was faced with everyone being in the same room as her path of destruction. Sam caught her eye and smirked before whispering something to Steven. Steven, in turn, snorted before looking at the bookshelf, then to his father, then he looked back at Sam with the same look Sam had earlier.

“Alight,” the photographer said, “Let’s get the parents of the groom over here.”

Sam sighed and turned to Blake and Alexis, “I guess that’s you.”

As they were posing, Fallon entered the room. She brought a whirlwind with her. Luckily, no one noticed her right away, so Cristal walked over before she could speak.

“Fallon,” she said, “Look at your brother.” When Fallon did, she continued, “This night is for him,” she said, “I know you have something important to say because I can see it in your eyes, but it can wait.”

Fallon shook her head, “No, I don’t think-”

“If it’s something that will take the smiles off Sam and Steven’s faces, even momentarily, it can wait.”

Fallon looked at Steven and Sam; they were back to their blissful bubble, whispering random things to each other and holding back laughter. Some of the storm in Fallon’s eyes ceased as she watched. “Fine,” she said harshly, “I’ll wait till breakfast.”

“Thank you,” Cristal said.

After the pictures, it was time for the reception. It was in the backyard like hers had been, but theirs was better. There were lights hanging from every possible location. Cristal almost thought she was walking into a scene from a dream.

Cristal was watching the first dance intensely. Sam and Steven had been in a little bubble all night and it followed them here. The song was half over, and they weren’t really dancing anymore so much as they were holding each other and swaying, but it didn’t matter. Anyone could see just how happy they were to be together. Sam was saying something to Steven, but Cristal was too far to know what. Steven’s eyes went wide and he blushed a little before smiling and saying something back. If possible, Sam’s smile grew and his grip on Steven tightened. A small part of Cristal wished she could hear their conversation, but she knew some things were private.

Eventually, the song ended and they returned to their seats for dinner. Sam and Steven held hands the entire time.

After she finished eating, Fallon started clinking her knife against her glass as she rose from her seat. Cristal was worried Fallon’s big announcement from pictures was being pushed forward, but then Fallon smiled.

“Alight,” she started, “I have known Steven our entire lives, and he can tell you that I don’t like getting sentimental, but I have a score to settle with Sam.” Both men looked a little worried about whatever she was about to say, but neither interrupted, so she continued, “When Steven and I were kids, about ten and seven respectively, we had a half day at school, and Anders dropped us off at CA so we could see what our father did for a living. And it was pretty boring. Honestly, I thought that with how much time he spent at the office, he was doing more than filing paperwork and going to meetings,” she paused while people laughed. “The worst part,” she continued, “Was that so many of the business meetings had highly classified information, so we weren’t even allowed to listen in. Anyway, dad was in one of his many meetings for that day, and Steven and I were in his office pretending to be co-owners of CA in a meeting of our own.” Fallon looked over at Steven and scanned his face for a moment before smirking. “You don’t remember any of this, do you,” she asked him. Steven blushed and shook his head. Fallon laughed a little, “Figures. After charming the pants off our investors, Steven and I made a very official deal, sealed with a pinky promise, so obviously the most legit deal ever.” Fallon paused and smiled sincerely, “We promised to be partners for life.” She quickly leapt back to her snarky tone, “But now, he’s made the same promise to Sam, so we obviously have to battle to find out who the dominant partner is.”

“Bring it,” Sam announced, causing everyone to laugh. Except Steven. He looked like he thought they were actually about to fight.

“Okay, okay,” Fallon said to gain everyone’s attention again, “Jokes aside, Steven has always been in my corner. Even when I didn’t necessarily deserve it. Because he really has been my partner. When Steven makes a promise, he keeps it.” She looked directly at Sam and smiled. “Sam, you could not be luckier to have Steven as your partner, and if you give him even a fraction of the love and support he’s given me, then you’ll be giving him a pretty great life.”

Fallon let her eyes water a little at the end before blinking the tears away. Steven pushed himself out of his seat and wrapped Fallon in his arms. Cristal was close enough to hear him tell her “I love you,” and she could also hear Fallon respond with “I love you too but you can’t tell anyone ‘cause no one can know I went soft.” Steven laughed as he pulled away and kissed her cheek. When he sat back down, Sam smiled and kissed Steven’s temple.

The yard was full of happiness. Everyone was dancing and laughing.

There was a dark cloud on the horizon, inching its way closer. Cristal would have to confront Alexis and Hank. Fallon would make whatever announcement she’s been holding in all night. But none of that mattered yet.

Because tonight was for Sam and Steven.

And nothing could ruin that.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, let me know if there’s errors
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr:  
> fact-dogsarehappiness


End file.
